


Bad for You

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A painful S9 drabble about the changes Jack and Daniel see in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad for You

Jack said, "Fucking that woman is bad for you, Daniel." No relentless onslaught of false gods, no number of restless deaths had put that careless chill in Daniel's eyes before. He hadn't given his heart away and she hadn't stolen it. It was just gone.

"Yes," Daniel said in a tone of bleak diffidence. He looked at Jack, then -- at the grey pallor, the years come on him in a matter of months, the flat deadness to his eyes, the stiff awkwardness of a carriage once all fluid, muscular confidence -- and said, "As bad as fucking Washington is for you."


End file.
